De rojo y azul
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Francia no podia evitar alegrarse por España, porque la alegria de su amigo era más importante que haber ganado o perdido. Frain. Yaoi. ¡La roja y les bleus!


**VIVA LA ROJA! AJAJAJA lo siento, necesitaba hacerlo que tensión jajaja me alegro mucho de que hayamos ganado pq si no lo haciamos españa no pasaba al mundial D: en fin, ya de buen punto tenia uan historia así en mente y este partido solo me dio pie a hacerlo ;) es corto, ya que me daba pereza hacer lemon así que lo dejo así :) **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Frain :)**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío tampoco lo són la roja o les bleus. Vamos, que no tengo nada. Ah sí, esta historia :) **

**¡Espero que os guste y feliz semana santa!**

* * *

**De rojo y azul**

El francés observó, resignado, como los españoles celebraban su victoria y su equipo se retiraba. No era que el fútbol fuera su mayor pasatiempo y lo que le gustara más pero sentía dentro de él la decepción de su gente. Había perdido en su propio país, en su propia ciudad.

– ¡Francis! ¡Francis! – pudo oír por encima de todos los gritos aquella voz inconfundible de su amigo español, que cruzaba el campo como un rayo dirigiéndose a él. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba el moreno rostro del castaño y este abría los brazos. Francia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la felicidad de España. El francés abrió los brazos y el español se echo a ellos casi haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo. – ¡Francis, Francis, he ganado!- exclamó el español, separándose un poco de su amigo, sin dejar de abrazarle, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos. El francés sonrió.

– Lo se, me alegro mucho Toño. – Francis noto una punzada de celos hacía el español pero mirando aquellos ojos verdes llenos de alegría, de orgullo, de felicidad era imposible sentirse triste. El español arrufó las cejas y sonrió tristemente.

– Lo siento Francis... – el francés sacudió la cabeza se quito la cola que le recogía el cabello, dejándolo esparcido por encima de su bufanda. Abrazó al español, está vez más fuerte.

– No te preocupes, chéri, me alegro mucho por ti. – el francés observó por el rabillo del ojo como eran observados por varias personas y decidió no hacer lo que tenía en mente, lo dejaría para más tarde. – ¿Lo irás a celebrar con tu equipo?

– Nah, creo que paso, ahora hay periodistas y todo el rollo. – el español hizo bajar el francés hasta su altura y acercó el oído a su boca.- Prefiero celebrarlo contigo... O si quieres, yo te consuelo...

Francis sonrió de lado, dejando atrás toda tristeza y decepción. Bajo las manos disimuladamente y tocó el trasero del español. Se mordió el labio inferior y le guiñó un ojo. Lo había entendido. El español río y se colgó del cuello de Francia.

No fue hasta una hora más tarde que ambos se encontraban en el piso del francés. Por los nervios del partido ninguno de los dos había comido así que el francés preparó dos tortillas y se las comieron en un pispas. Mientras comían el español encendió la tele pero cuando vio que hablaban del partido la cerró de nuevo. El francés arqueó una ceja y entendió que el castaño lo hacía por él. Sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

– No te tienes que preocupar ¿sabes?, a mi me da igual, me alegro de poder celebrar tu victoria.

El español se levantó, dejo los platos en el fregadero y se sentó encima del regazo del francés, cara a cara. Le besó el cuello y desabrochó el jersey que llevaba para descubrir que debajo de toda aquella ropa de marca descansaba la camiseta de su equipo. Antonio dejo ir una risotada y sacudió la cabeza.

– Eres el hombre cebolla. - Francis se río y se levantó, llevando al español hacía su habitación.

– Pues ya estás tardando en sacarme las capas. – ronroneó antes de besar al español. Antonio enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del francés y ambos fueron reculando hasta que cayeron en la enorme cama del galo.

El francés apretó el bulto creciente en los pantalones del ibérico ganando un gemido por parte de su compañero. Antonio le sacó la camiseta de _Les Bleus _y Francis le sacó la camiseta de La Roja. El francés sonrió perversamente al español y le besó de nuevo.

– Preparate para esta noche, campeón.

**Francia 0 - 1 España **

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
